Seria Hermoso Morir Juntos
by TishaDxC
Summary: Una historia de amor y mafia.
1. Sinopsis

**Chicos aqui traigo una nueva historia a ver que tal les parece la idea,seria adaptacion de un libro muy bueno que estoy leyendo y creo que le sienta bien a esta parejita,¿que opinan?**

**Sinopsis**

¿Qué pasaría si la hija de un juez se cruzara en el camino de un joven mafioso? ¿Y qué pasaría si se enamorasen a pesar de que su relación estuviese condenada desde el principio? Courtney, de 18 años, se desplaza con su padre a vivir a una ciudad del sur de Italia, donde él investigará una red ilegal de tráfico de residuos tóxicos. A cargo de la red está Duncanl, que con solo 19 años es un prometedor miembro del clan mafioso de los De Giacomo. Courtney y Duncan se conocen en el instituto, donde los dos estudian bachillerato artístico. Ambos comparten una vida marcada por la soledad, algo que se convertirá en el detonante de su historia de amor. Pero pronto empiezan los problemas y se verán obligados a tomar decisiones difíciles.


	2. Prólogo

**Bien chicas y como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el primer prologo y si, ya se debieron estar ansiosas,pero ya no tendran que esperar más;mañana prometo el primer cap pero dejen sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos abajo con los agradecimientos...**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Querido Jeremy:

Si todavía estuvieras aquí conmigo, me dirías que no me fuera. Me dirías que no me dejase llevar por la tristeza porque la vida es corta y, vayamos donde vayamos, siempre seremos los mismos. Pero yo no soy como tú. Pienso cada día en la última noche en que nos vimos. Yo te dije mucha scosas,de las cuales me arrepiento,por culpa de esa música absurda que a ti tanto te gustaba y que a mí en cambio me recordaba un concierto de sartenes y chatarra. Yo te grité, tú te marchaste y nunca más nos volvimos a ver. Sin más. Ahora, lo único que te queda de mí son mis chillidos de furia, a los que quizá ya te habías acostumbrado. Por eso necesito decirte las cosas que nunca te dije. Las que no supe decirte porque entonces no tenía más que dieciséis años y pensaba que tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Pensaba que lo nuestro sería un «para siempre». Cada vez que pienso en ti me acuerdo de esa música. He traducido todas las letras y me pregunto qué será lo que sucede en el lado oscuro de la luna. Es cierto. Detrás de la fachada luminosa y romántica que nosotros vemos, no hay más que tinieblas. Estoy convencida de que es así. Pero la oscuridad está bien. No te ciega, no te hace creer que el mundo es de colores unicornios.

Y lo de marcharme también está bien. He metido poquísimas cosas en la maleta, no quiero que los recuerdos me sigan. Me encantaría llevarme la Vespa(motocicleta) conmigo, pero el viaje es demasiado largo. Me gustaría que me acompañases, pero eso también es imposible. Por eso voy a tomar la vida como venga, con la esperanza de que deje de hacerme tanto dañ .

* * *

**Y...¿QUE TAL? ¿LES GUSTO?¿NO LES GUSTO? La primera parte en si,se parecerá mucho al libro,pero las cosas las ire cambiando conforme a lo que a mi me pareció mejor para esta historia :)**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron en la sinopsis su review liberty princess,saQhra,PrincessPhone.**

**Y bueno ¿dejan review?**

**ATTE. TishaDxC**


	3. Primer Capitulo

**Chicas aqui esta el primer capitulo,espero lo disfruten,si esta un poco larguito eh,asi que no podran quejarse.**

* * *

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

_Ya sabes de qué va esto. Tú aceptas. Sin reclamos. Nosotros nos encargamos del transporte y de la excavación, luego te entregaremos el dinero. Tus tierras volverán a estar como antes, no se notará nada.

El hombre, bajo y moreno, de rostro dañado por el sol y por el tiempo, escrutó a Alejandro con desconfianza. Luego contempló por un instante la tierra que estaba oscura y salpicada de olivos, y negó despacio con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que no te parece bien,ah? —le urgió Alejandro con la voz algo alterada. Con solo veintidós años tenía el tono grave y ronco de los que estan acostumbrados a fumar y a gritar. Su cuerpo nervioso no soportaba la falta de acción. Incluso cuando tenía que permanecer quieto, a la espera, no podía dejar de balancearse sobre los pies con impaciencia.

El hombre volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Quiero el dinero cuanto antes.

Alejandro se echó a reír y le miró por encima del hombro. A poca distancia de ellos dos, a la entrada del camino que llevaba a la finca, estaba estacionado un enorme todoterreno en una de las puertas estaba un chico de pelo oscuro con las piernas cruzadas, aparentemente más joven que Alejandro. Llevaba vaqueros y camiseta, daba la impresión de que estuviera a punto de echar a correr detrás de un balón en mitad de aquellos campos con olor a flores y a tierra recién arada.

En lugar de eso, devolvió la mirada a Alejandro y alzó levemente el mentón, en una actitud más adulta de lo que aparentaba.

—Como sabe un trato es un trato, viejo estúpido —exclamó Alejandro con una sonrisa que en un instante se había convertido en una mueca torcida. Llevo la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, donde tenía una pistola. Sentía palpitaciones en los dedos.

—Mi mujer tiene que hacerse la operación cuanto antes —insistió el hombre—. No puedo esperar, no hay tiempo. Por favor

Alejandro ignoró el tono suplicante y las lágrimas que asomaban a los ojos del agricultor. Siempre el mismo cuento. Todos tenían algún asunto que resolver, todos querían el dinero inmediatamente. Pero ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de lo que significaba manejar un negocio como aquel. Alejandro no podía fiarse de nadie.

Sacó la pistola y apuntó al viejo en la sien. Éste se irguió al instante.

—Vamos a ver si así te logro convencer. Voy a abrirte un agujero en la cabeza y a meterte dentro una idea muy simple: nosotros no pagamos por adelantado.

—¡Alejandro! —gritó el chico junto al coche, enderezándose.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos! —Chilló Alejandro a modo de respuesta—.

Estoy hasta las narices de tratar con estos pedigüeños. Matémoslos a todos y quedémonos con sus tierras —añadió, mientras apretaba el gatillo de la pistola contra la sien del agricultor—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te parece bien? Te mando a ti y a tu mujer derechitos al otro mundo, así ustedes resuelven sus problemas y nosotros, los nuestros. El hombre, que no se atrevía a moverse, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos rápidos sobre la grava. Un segundo después, el chico moreno estaba junto a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —exclamó, mirando la pistola con

inquietud—. Mclean ya te ha avisado, no hagas ninguna tontería. Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Alejandro aflojó un poco la presión sobre el arma. Los nudillos recuperaron el color. Y el viejo, instintivamente, aprovechó para escapar. Echó a correr, como si creyera que podía alcanzar la casa antes de que el proyectil de Alejandro lo alcanzara a él. Como si los muros del lugar donde había nacido y crecido pudieran bastar para protegerlo.

—Maldito bastardo —dijo Alejandro apuntándole. El chico moreno fue más rápido: con un movimiento de la mano desvió el brazo de Alejandro, que disparó al aire. La bala silbó y acabó clavándose en el tronco de un olivo cercano. Alejandro volvió a echarse a reír. Ver cómo aquel tipo corría desesperado, con los pantalones probablemente mojados, lo ponía de buen humor.

—Déjame que al menos me divierta. De todas formas, no vamos a sacarle nada —concluyó con voz firme. Apuntó y comenzó a disparar de modo que las balas pasaron rozando al pobre hombre sin llegar a darle, levantando nubecillas de polvo en torno a sus pies.

Una mujer apareció en la puerta de la casa y se puso a gritar algo en un dialecto incomprensible.

—Fantástico —dijo el chico moreno—. Llamemos la atención de todo el vecindario.

Se encaminó hacia el coche.

—Date prisa, alguien llamará a la policía —añadió, apretando el paso.

—Me encantaría dispararle a algún madero —comentó Alejandro, alcanzándolo y abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto.

—Y a mí a veces me gustaría dispararte a ti —murmuró el chico mientras se montaba en el asiento del conductor y encendía el motor. Salió del camino haciendo chirriar las ruedas del coche y dejando tras de sí una densa polvareda blanca. Alejandro encendió el equipo de música, subió el volumen al máximo y se puso a cantar con el brazo fuera de la ventanilla.

—Todavía no estás satisfecho, ¿no? —preguntó el chico, con la mirada, dura y severa, puesta en la carretera. El otro no se tomó la molestia de contestarle. Se limitó a cantar más alto todavía.

El coche desembocó en la carretera principal, alejándose de los olivares en dirección a la ciudad. Por las ventanillas abiertas se colaba la brisa del mar, siempre tan cortante en septiembre, siempre tan intensa después del calor veraniego.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido—. Has fastidiado cinco contactos de los cinco que teníamos. Mclean no estará contento.

Alejandro se calló. Después apagó el equipo de un manotazo violento.

—Mclean, Mclean, no haces más que nombrarlo. Es _mi _padre, no te olvides de eso. Y este negocio lo llevo yo —gritó, revolviéndose en su asiento—. De todas formas, sus métodos ya no funcionan. ¿No ves cómo apestan a rancio? ¡Hasta el olor se me mete en la garganta! Si sigue así, lo acabarán quitando de en medio.

El chico apretó los labios.

—Él sabe lo que se hace. Al contrario de ti.

Alejandro exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Escucha, este sitio da asco. La gente está tan apegada a sus tierras que parece que te están vendiendo su propia sangre.

—Puede que sea así.

Alejandro se rió.

—Me gusta la idea. Pero en serio, deberíamos volver a nuestro territorio. Allí es todo más fácil, a la gente no le importa en absoluto tener un poco de porquería debajo del culo. Están acostumbrados —estaba cada vez más acalorado—. Podríamos encontrar un agujero en cualquier sitio.

—No. Tenemos a los otros clanes encima y Mclean lo sabe —replicó el chico—. Debemos encontrar algún sitio donde deshacernos de los residuos y mantener el asunto en secreto.

—No lo será por mucho tiempo. Incluso los olivos tienen ojos y oídos.

—Lo sé, pero hasta que lo consigamos, llevamos ventaja a los demás.

Alejandro se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerró los ojos.

—La cabeza me está matando.

Abrió la guantera del coche y empezó a revolver entre los documentos y demás trastos. Con una mano temblorosa, sacó una cajita de metal satinado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió el chico moreno mientras reanudaba la marcha. Vio que el otro había cogido un espejito sobre el que esparcía unos polvos blancos—. Joder.

Frenó con brusquedad y se quedó clavado en el arcén de la carretera desierta, junto a un campo baldío y desolado. El polvo blanco se había desparramado por todas partes. Alejandro puso cara de incredulidad, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, el otro ya se había bajado del coche.

—¡Maldito idiota! —gritó, mientras se bajaba él también.

—Prometiste que lo dejarías —exclamó el chico—. ¡Estás fuera de control!

—Ya está bien de tanta historia —replico Alejandro—. Así no hay manera de controlar el estrés. De vez en cuando tengo que hacerlo, es mi forma de tener energias.

—Nos pones a todos en peligro —dijo el chico entre dientes. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, atravesados por una corriente de odio profunda y recíproca, un odio que había nacido años atrás, sobre los escombros de su infancia, sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera sido consciente de ello. Quizá hasta ese preciso momento—. Si no te hubiera detenido, habrías matado a ese viejo —continuó el chico.

Alejandro escupió en el suelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Para nosotros, matar a alguien significa dos cosas: que te tienes que ocupar del cadáver —añadió el chico—, y que llamas la atención de la policía. No es tan difícil de entender. ¿Y qué habrías hecho después? ¿Habrías matado también a la mujer? Así no se puede trabajar, Alejandro. Acabarás con todos nosotros, si es que antes no te echan.

—No me gusta tu tono. Tú no eres nadie —murmuró Alejandro lanzándole una mirada perversa. Se dio media vuelta, llegó a la puerta del coche y a continuación, se subió al asiento del conductor.

—Deberías recordar que aquí el jefe soy yo —gritó desde el interior. Luego puso el equipo de música a todo volumen y salió disparado, pasando bruscamente de la segunda marcha a la tercera.

El chico vio cómo se alejaba el coche y sacó la pistola del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Guiñó un ojo, tenía el coche de Alejandro en el punto de mira. Habría bastado con disparar, agujerearle una rueda, esperar a que se saliera de la carretera y que el impacto lo dejara seco. Su pulso era firme, tenía una probabilidad de nueve entre diez.

En lugar de eso, el chico bajó el brazo con lentitud, vio cómo el coche giraba en una curva, y devolvió la pistola a su sitio. Del otro bolsillo sacó un reproductor de Mp3 y se colocó los auriculares, subiendo a tope el volumen de la música.

_En realidad, no existe el lado oscuro de la luna. De hecho, toda ella es oscura._

Echó a andar despacio, inspirando al aire salobre y pensando que antes o después, no importaba cuándo, encontraría la forma de ajustar cuentas con la vida. Era sólo cuestión de saber esperar. En la sombra.

* * *

Bien ¿y que tal el primer cap? no tenia ni idea de que titulo ponerle asi que lo deje asi...a ver dejen sus reviews ;)


End file.
